


Acephyxiation

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, M/M, consensual asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is a kinky little shit, and Bokuto is captain vanilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acephyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for the pun in the title, but i just had to...

“Ah… right there.” Bokuto pushed himself deeper into Akaashi, trying to hit the spot that made Akaashi shiver.

Bokuto’s hands were at both sides of Akaashi’s head. He loved looking down at him. Looking at Akaashi’s sex face alone could be enough for him to push him over the edge. The way his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, how his eyes seemed to focus on only him, and nothing else. He would replay these images in his head for days to come.

“Bokuto-san, please touch my neck.” Akaashi had always been the one with requests, guiding Bokuto.

Bokuto leaned down to kiss his neck, but Akaashi stopped him. “With your hands. Touch me with your hands.”

_‘Okay, this is new.’_ He brought his hands to Akaashi’s neck, gently fondling him.

“Do it harder.” Akaashi put his hands on top of Bokuto’s. “Add more pressure.”

Bokuto stopped thrusting. “Wait, do you want me to choke you?”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot, if you don’t mind.” A blush covered Akaashi’s face. Bokuto had never thought that choking someone could be a sex thing, but then again, he wasn't really much of a kinky person. Heck, he’d be okay with doing nothing but missionary position until the day he dies.

“What if you suffocate?” Nothing scared him more than the thought of accidentally hurting his partner.

“That’s kind of the point, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi deadpanned.

“No, I mean, what if you actually suffocate… what if I kill you?” He stroked Akaashi’s neck, imagining bruises covering his delicate skin. The image made his neck hairs stand up.

“You won’t kill me, I trust you. Besides, you have to press down from the sides, not the front, focussing on my veins and not on my trachea.” Akaashi guided his hands to where they were supposed to be.

“Okay, the sides, right, and not the… air thing. I get it.” He felt nervous. They had never done anything… out of the ordinary before. The roughest thing Bokuto had ever done to Akaashi was giving him a hickey. “How do you know all this, did you do some research?”

“I did.” Akaashi played with Bokuto’s fingers on his neck. “And I might have tried it on myself a few times.”

“Shit.” Bokuto imagined Akaashi lying in his bed, a hand wrapped around his neck, his other hand touching himself in other places. “That’s hot.”

Bokuto wrapped both hands around his kouhai’s neck, and squeezed. “Like this?”

Akaashi nodded. “A bit harder.”

He grabbed his neck tighter, from the sides, as Akaashi told him to. He figured that Akaashi could no longer tell him how it felt, with the way Bokuto was choking him. He felt Akaashi clench around his dick. _‘That must mean it feels good.’_

Bokuto began to move inside of Akaashi again, thrusting with renewed enthusiasm. The other boy had never felt this tight around him, not even their first time. He worried for a second that he was hurting him, but he saw nothing but bliss on Akaashi’s reddened face.

“Akaashi, I don’t think I can keep going much longer, I’m close…”

The boy beneath him nodded, and Bokuto thought it meant that he was close too.

He focussed on angling his hips so that he was hitting Akaashi’s prostate again. Akaashi had tears in his eyes and was gasping for air. One look at his face, and Bokuto was coming. Akaashi followed after him, hips arching and eyes rolling back into their sockets. He clamped down on Bokuto so tightly, that it was almost painful. _Almost._

Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s neck before he was even done with riding out his orgasm. “Are you okay? I went to far didn't I?” He looked at Akaashi’s slightly purple face in panic.

“You did fine.” Akaashi managed to get out in between gasping for air. “That was perfect.” 

A smug grin returned to Bokuto’s face, and he pressed a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. “As expected of the ace.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me for writing this at maiuzan.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
